The present invention is related generally to furniture and more specifically to lawn furniture and methods of making same.
Lawn furniture is a common article which may take the form of a chair, rocking chair, lounge chair, table, etc. Lawn furniture is available in a wide variety of styles and colors and is manufactured from a large variety of materials. In producing lawn furniture, it is desirable to select materials which are impervious to the weather such that the furniture will not rot, rust, corrode, etc., are readily available, and which are suitable for mass production techniques. It is further desirable to construct the furniture of light-weight materials such that they may be easily moved and stored. Despite the desire to make the furniture light-weight it is still necessary to make the furniture as rugged and sturdy as possible. The desire to make lawn furniture light-weight and sturdy requires trade-offs between competing design engineering criteria.